


Shuusuke No Go

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: drabble_trade, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Eiji poke around in an attic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuusuke No Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied future torture of Sai due to a certain tensai's sadistic tendencies. XD  
> A/N: Originally written for Ai on [](http://drabble-trade.livejournal.com/profile)[ **drabble_trade**](http://drabble-trade.livejournal.com/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_trade/12396.html?thread=227692#t227692).

 

"Nya, Fujiko, this is _boring_ ," Eiji whined dramatically. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"My grandfather told me that his father kept a set of notebooks on rare cacti that he owned. I'd like to take a look at them."

"But how do you expect to find them?"

Fuji didn't respond, simply continued to search through the attic. It was a mess. Tons of old newspapers, random boxes filled with useless things... but no notebooks. He saw the Go board and felt pulled to it somehow. Eiji frowned at him.

"Isn't that a board for that stupid game Inui likes?"

Fuji nodded and touched it.


End file.
